


We don't know his plan

by Heroes_of_the_Future



Series: Dark Will [2]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Evil Plans, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Origins, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in public place, Sexual Content, blowjob, evil twin, explicit - Freeform, haunted mirror, long penis, sex at school, sex in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_of_the_Future/pseuds/Heroes_of_the_Future
Summary: Dark Will was free to do whatever he wanted, he knew all about Will, his identity, his passwords and all the wet dreams the teenager dreamed of this put a smile on his face, his plan is so complicated that humanminds couldn't understand it in his words, so our story goes on with the firefly boy...
Relationships: Zach (Sky High)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Dark Will [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181684





	We don't know his plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Balalaika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balalaika/gifts).



> I don't own these characters. Still wish I did,  
> but I'll live.

Dark Will was free to do whatever he wanted, he knew all about Will, his identity, his passwords and all the wet dreams the teenager dreamed of this put a smile on his face, his plan is so complicated that humanminds couldn't understand it in his words, so our story goes on with the Glowing Kid...

Zach doubted that he would have seen Will get on the bus, although he always talks to Magenta, always noticed all his friends, wanted to talk more about Magenta's strange dream of cheerleaders, but I notice Will in the hallway heading to the mad scientist salon run by Mr. Medulla, followed him to ask his friend what hadhappened, at which point Zach was excited to think if Will would have the power to fly like his mother, it would be so cool.

"Hey Dude,I didn't see you on the bus?" asked Zach reaching him thanks to his long legs.

"Yaeh... I was busy," Dark Will said without admitting the shitty day that was going on.

"With what?, can I help you?" said Zach excitedly.

"I was actually heading to the mad scientist salon to change my grade to a much better one and I could do the same for you," Dark said, smiling for himself, he had to finish his plan quickly, but it was nothing without a dairy cow and he remembered that he was still a virgin.

"Seriously?! Said Zach very surprised "You're the best friend anyone could-"

"But first you have to do something for me" Dark said, pointing to the boy's bathroom.

"amh ok?" said Zach confused.

Inside the bathroom Dark asked, "So you're going to do anything not to fail mad scientist?" asked Dark sexually.

"Idon't understand you and Umh, why did you say it that way?"

Dark might be smaller than Zach at height, but Zach was more bone than muscle, Dark pushed Zach into a bathroom cabin, He locked the door and pushed Zach to the toilet causing him to sit down.

"What's going on with you, Will?" Zach said while he feared Will would have found out he was in love with Layla and was mad at him for that.

"I just want to have fun," Dark said, seeing the fear in Zach's eyes.

Dark without warning, kiss Zach on the lips, this took Zach by surprise, Zach had never thought of kissing Will, Zach once saw that Lash and Speed secretly kissed, I don't tell anyone this, but he never thought he felt that way to kiss another boy, felt it getting hard, Dark noticed, grabbed the lump in Zach's pants and gave him a good squeeze, This made Zach moan on the kiss, stopped kissing, Zach didn't know what to say, however Dark said "Damn it, I can't wait to try this" While moving his hand up and down on Zach's lump, Dark quickly unbuttoned Zach's pants, Dark licked his lips with admiration, Zach still couldn't believe if this was really happening or not, Dark under Zach's breeches to smile at his long penis.

(Obviously fools have the longest penis) thought Dark.

It was known to be the tallest of the group of friends but this was a beauty, Zach was very blushing and nervous but he felt that he could not stop this by seeing Will's pretty face, Dark began licking his sore cock taking it to his mouth, Zach groaned his first blowjob when Dark's lips rubbed up and down and in kisses, Zach felt his penis melt in Dark's hot mouth, it was so exciting that if it had been by day Zach would be lighting up the whole room, he couldn't help but fuck Will's mouth making sounds come out of a throat being fucked over and over again by a long penis of a teenage virgin.

Zach's hands pushed Dark's head, Zach didn't want to hurt Will, but his impulses were too strong, Dark would think he was superior to everyone but couldn't help but tremble with pleasure, while savoring Zach's pre-sem liquid, Zach's eyes were closed while Dark kept sucking.

"Will, I'm coming" said Zach nervously, warning his friend, as he was not sure whether he wanted to swallow his load or not.

Dark did not stop, instead decided to go faster as if he were anxious, causing more groans in Zach as he trembled with ecstasy, Zach kept firing his load into Dark's mouth, Zach's semen was hot and flooding his mouth, he felt like all that liquid slipped down his throat, as he swallowed cheerfully every drop, while Zach regained his breath, Dark took off his pants and underpants, Dark sat on Zach's lap.

"I'm not done with you" Dark said with a smile of malice on his face while Zach had a lover's smile.

Dark grabbed Zach's wet penis, to move it back and forth until he had him alienated with his hole, slowly went down his cock covered in saliva until after what felt like an eternity for Dark he felt Zach's balls pressing against buttocks, this feeling was something indescribable for Zach, and Dark's virgin butt squeezed Zach's penis, Zach was amazed at how good it felt to have his penis in Will's ass, Dark towards all the work, make sure he milked that boy very well, getting used to his first penis exploring his depth, and the smell and the sex sounds of teenagers filled the bathroom, suddenly Zach's hands wrapped in Will's hip to fuck him harder, his long penis hit worse than when Dark did it alone, Zach could only think of something and it was to fuck him harder and harder, he had no control over his body and he just wanted to give him everything he had to Will at the time.

Dark stained Zach's shirt with his semen, collected it, passing it near Zach's mouth told him "Try it" panting, wanting to see how Zach obeyed him.

Zach accepted Dark's semen-covered hand, giving him a long lick and sucking each of his fingers lovingly into his eyes, seeing Will's beautiful face, with a frown, snuggled his eyes completely changing Zach's hands grabbing Will's shoulders, to move his hips ashard as a hot teenager could do it, after a final push, Zach finally shot his semen deep into Dark's ass, while he also shot his own semen once more on Zach's shirt, Zach took longer to finish filling it with his semen, Zach hoped that all this would not be a dream, Dark always liked tongue kisses, But what Zach did left him confused.

"I love you, Will" said Zach who had approached his face to Dark's face by pressing his soft lips on his cheek.

Zach hugging Will by resting his head on his shoulder, Dark wanted to part with this stupidity, not actually knowing what love meant, he always did this, this time he was on Sky High for a reason and wouldn't let anyone interfere in his way.

While Zach and Dark had sex, Will eventually managed to break free, becoming ready to call Layla to warn him of his evil clone, as always, no one could depend on adults.

"Layla somehow there's another me, I was cloned or something and... I woke up tied up, is he already at school? "

"Ididn't see him on the bus, maybe he's not here yet, but if I'll take care of telling our friends.

Will was relieved that his clone hadn't done anything wrong to Layla.

(I don't know what your motivations or goals are, but I'll do my best to keep you from hurting my friends)

-

Will and his friends: Warren, Layla, Magenta and Ethan, faced Dark and won, but in the end Zach without knowing what had happened, he met the real Will to kiss him in front of others, no matter what, he was happy kissing him while Will was in shock, while he was hugged by Zach, we are lucky to be friends with Warren because he is the only one who will tell him what really happened to Zach, this will be uncomfortable, day after what happened, Zach was devastated, his first time and it was with a mirror.

Suddenly he felt observed, had his reflection... moved?

Heroes_of_the_Future : Nah I’m joking

The end.

-

 **To answer questions** : The hallucination-mirror is a being projected by its respective mirror, which was cursed by a witch years ago, who was attacked by heroes, to take revenge for her, but also functions as a prison, He can only escape if someone with superpowers reflects himself by looking himself in the eye, recreates exactly his figure, had already seen too many sexual scenarios of his former owners, but the reason he is so sexual, is that his former owner had the fetish of masturbating while looking himself in the eye, he was the first person to see doing this and found it curious. He can only hurt the heroes, Zach was the first person with which he had felt something, but he did not know it since he had never experienced friendship, his purpose is to destroy as many heroes as he can when he has the opportunity, he has done so many times disappearing heroes and always won till now, defeated by the group of friends, he could never see Zach again because he must hate him for what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://skyhighfanarts.tumblr.com/  
> I still need your help!  
> Okay people. This is your mission if you decide to accept it. What are some scenarios that you envision your favorite characters doing are getting into? Review or email and let me know. I will write the ideas that I love the most.  
> Thank you for those who chose to help already and thanks for those who may offer more ideas.  
> Love ya.


End file.
